1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatus carrying devices, and particularly, relates to an electronic apparatus carrying device used in an computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatus carrying devices, which are used for carrying electronic apparatuses are typically used on computers. The electronic apparatus carrying device moves to a direction for electrically connecting the electronic apparatus to another electronic apparatus of the computer, and the electronic apparatus carrying devices moves to an opposite direction for detaching the electronic apparatuses from each other. The electronic apparatuses should be tightly connected to each other to ensure the stability of the electrical connection.
However, if the electronic apparatuses are tightly connected to each other, it is difficult to move the electronic carrying device when the electronic apparatuses need to be detached from each other. In addition, if a value of a force applied on the electronic carrying device is too large, the electronic apparatuses may be damaged when being suddenly detached from each other.
What is needed therefore is an electronic apparatus carrying device addressing the limitations described.